magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
PC Gamer Issue 252
This magazine was dated May 2013 and priced at £5.99. Monitor Civ V grows its borders - Tom Senior - 1 1/2 pages (6-7) :Second expansion will add a new, more civlised way to win. Saints Row 4 announced - Tom Senior - (9) :Knockabout sequel pits aliens against super-powered president. Crowd-sourcing game development - Tom Francis - 1 page (10) :The Unity Asset Store is changing how games are made. 'Doing science' to Starcraft II - Tom Francis - (11) :An academic study into who would conquer the galaxy: Terran, Protoss or Zerg? The Spy - 1 page (12) Connection woes hits SimCity launch - Tom Senior - (13) :Servers fail to cope with busy first week. Face Off: Game Designers: do they really suck? - Tom Francis & Chris Thursten - 1 page (14) Special Report: The future of game AI - Rick Lane - 2 pages (18-19) :Three US-based developers are changing artificial intelligence for the better. Previews Arma 3 - Craig Pearson - 4 pages (20-23) Star Trek - Craig Owens - 2 pages (24-25) Brothers: A Tale of Two Sons - Marsh Davies - 1 page (26) PlanetSide 2 - Chris Thursten - 2 pages (28-29) World of Warplanes - Rich McCormick - 1 page (30) Payday 2 - Marsh Davies - 2 pages (32-33) Marvel Heroes - Chuck Osborn - 1 page (34) Red Orchestra 2: Rising Storm - Evan Lahti - 2 pages (36-37) Features Kingdom Come - Chris Thursten - 6 pages (40-45) :RuneScape 3 hands over control of one of the world's longest-running MMOs to its players. Breaking the Cycle - Chris Thursten - 6 pages (50-55) :The Elder Scrolls Online adapts the sandbox RPG for a new age. Out of Darkness - Nathan Ditum - 6 pages (56-61) :The return of Thief is a careful balancing act of respect and reinvention. Send (Letters) - 2 pages (62-63) PC Gamer Network: Play - 2 pages (64-65) Giftageddon - Runescape & World of Warplanes - 2 pages (66-67) Reviews Re-Releases The Hard Stuff Gaming Mice - Dave James - 5 pages (115-119) :How to find the perfect gaming mouse for you. Reviews The PC Gamer Budget Rig - 1 page (122) Installing Linux: a cautionary tale - Dave James - 1 page (124) : An alternative perspective on getting Linux to run on a gaming PC Extra Life Mastering the art of archery in Crysis 3 - Tom Senior - 1⅓ page (126-127) Modding Skyrim - Chris Thursten - ⅔ page (127) Trundling to victory in World of Tanks biggest beast - Rich McCormick - 1 page (128) Attempting to get into Civilization V with mixed results - Tom Francis - ½ page (129) Avoiding pitfalls in Antichamber battles - Marsh Davies - ½ page (129) Top 10 Downloads - 4 pages (130-133) Update: Supreme Commander has returned a changed game - Tom Francis - 2 pages (134-135) How to... Set up the Linux version of Steam on your PC - Adam Oxford - 2 pages (136-137) Reinstall: - Rise of Nations - Duncan Geere - 2 pages (138-139) Diary: Playing the Game of Thrones - Rich McCormick - 4 pages (140-143) :Staying alive in Crusader Kings II Westeros. Must Play - 1 page (144) External Links You may be able to get this issue from Future Publishing for a very limited time. Otherwise it should be available digitally at Zinio and Apple Newstand Other Credits Associate Editor :Rich McCormick Production Editor :Tony Ellis Section Editor :Tom Francis Web Editor :Marsh Davies Art Editors :Tom Strike, Julian Dace News Editor :Tom Senior Video Editor :Chris Thursten Contributors :Tim Stone, Richard Cobbett, Dave James, David Lyttleton, Jon Blyth, Andy Kelly, Craig Owens, Duncan Geere, James Archer, Phil Savage, Craig Pearson, Adam Oxford, Chuck Osborn, Jonathan Morcam, Nathan Ditum, Nathan Brown, Rick Lane, Andy McGregor, Rose Brandle, Louise Hughes Issue Index Category:Contains PC Reviews